iceagedinosaursfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudy
Rudy is a massive Baryonyx that lived in an underground world during the Ice Age, appearing in ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' . He is also Buck's nemesis. He again appears in the video game of the same name. Biography Background Story buck battled with rudy,and punched out one of Rudy's teeth . Buck used the tooth as a weapon from there on, and Rudy recurred in Buck's dreams and thoughts continuously. Buck used to dislike him a lot. later he was attacked by Buck, who fended him off before tying him down to the ground. Rudy broke loose and almost attacked the herd before he was stopped by Momma Dino, a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, who knocked him off a nearby cliff. buck accepted it and left the dinosaur world with the herd before he heard a familiar roar: Rudy had survived, but it is unknown how he survived,but it could be another baryonx saved him. Buck returned to the dinosaur world at once and after saving the only other remaining member of Rudy's species, they eventually made friends, Buck is seen riding on his back later. Momma Dino noticed that he wouldn't be a harm anymore, and they became a trio together, Surprisingly the only two in the Dinosaur Valley that show the courage to stand up to Rudy are Buck and Momma. In the game the bosses are an Ankylosaurus and a Chasmosaurus. Traits Rudy was the same giant Baryonyx that had pursued the weasel named Buck in the past, his attempts having left a wound on Buck, who had since revered Rudy as a worthy opponent. Rudy, like most other dinosaurs, didn't speak the language of other animals, though had no need to, as he could easily be read by his actions and the expressions on his face. He eyed most other creatures that he encountered as prey. Some creatures were strong enough to attack Rudy, such as Buck and Momma Dino. It is possible that he was a Suchomimus. Rudy had a long snout filled with large sharp teeth, though the skin on the front of his snout is cracked, as Buck had knocked out one of his teeth, also, in the commentaries to Ice Age 3, the filmmakers secretly stated that Momma is twice as large as a real T.rex, about 80ft. Rudy is about twice as big again and thus is approximately 120ft long. In Buck's story when Buck climbs up a high tree over the clouds it showed that Rudy had a fin, which supports the idea that Rudy is a Spinosaurus. However, if one looks closely in the same scene of Buck's story, it's actually Rudy's neck and back. The filmmakers also confirmed that Rudy is a Baryonyx. His large size may be due to the Dinosaur World having more oxygen that the world above. Gallery Rudy.jpg Buck carving rudy.jpg|A carving of Rudy. Rudy vs vastatosaurus rex.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:In Dino World Category:Featured Articles Category:Carnivores Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed villains Category:Deceased Characters